Mr Brightside
by punk-death-dealer
Summary: When something good finally happens to Greg, it gets ripped away from right in front of him. Can his broken heart ever be mended again? Or will he forever be...Mr. Brightside.
1. Mr Brightside

Title: Mr. Brightside

Disclaimer: I own nothing not CSI and not the song Mr. Brightside, which is owned by the wonderful and talented band, The Killers. Brandon rocks!

Part 1 of 2

He tried to think of it all as a dream. An endless but painful journey through a dark world where he was alone. Sometimes he couldn't believe his luck. Every time something good seemed to happen to him, something always shot him back down. As he stared at the mirror in front of himself he gave a heavy sigh before pulling the shirt on over his shoulders and buttoning it up.

This constant throbbing in his heart left him broken and confused, and utterly unable to think clearly for long periods of time. While leaning against his sink he realized that there was no reason for him to feel like this. She didn't pick him; she left and went back to the man who never deserved her in the first place. However, for the life of him he could not understand why.

Was it his hair? His bright shirts? Why did his chest and the heart beneath it cause him so much pain? He clenched his jaw in frustration as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Turning around he walked out of the bathroom and shut the light off.

After grabbing his coat and his keys he made his way towards his door. Locking it and shutting it behind him he walked out placing the headphones over his ears and walking down the narrow stairs. He unlocked his car door and got in his lips tight and his face blank.

He didn't turn the radio on, and he didn't turn his music up, his car was for the first time in forever, silent. He drove; his eyes scanning his surroundings quietly as his thoughts raced through his mind destroying any form of concentration he tried to gather.

He could see the lab from the road as he sat at the red light at the intersection. However, he had no will at the moment to turn into the parking lot. He turned his gaze back to the road in front of him and followed it straight, never looking back.

About ten minutes later he found himself parked outside of the small music store. Pulling his headphones from his ears he read the sign and walked in. The man at the counter raised his head in response to the bell above his head ringing.

His eyes scanned the shelves and racks as he walked through the small store, his eyes scanning the labels and alphabetically placed discs. A faint tune floated around in his head gentle and soft like a breeze as it came in one ear and out the other. He tilted his head and met the gaze with the man behind the counter.

The man raised his eyebrows a bit before walking over to where he stood. His eyes scanning the titles as well, in a few seconds he pulled out a case. The light blue cover and back with the tall buildings and symbols standing out as the man handed it to him. He reviewed the case and the man just nodded before walking over towards the counter.

He raised an eyebrow and walked towards the counter behind the man the disc still tightly clenched in his hand. Placing it on the counter he pulled out his wallet and grabbed a few bills while the cashier rang his CD up. He handed them to the man as he replaced his wallet in his pocket. The cashier gave him his change, receipt, and his CD. Giving a small smile in thanks he walked out of the door the bell ringing once more.

Climbing back into his car he started it and pulled out of the small parking lot, heading back towards the lab. During his drive he quickly checked his watch on his right wrist. He wasn't late, but he would just barely make it. Parking his car, he quickly grabbed the CD from the passenger seat and shut off his car. Locking the door as he stepped outside he looked around.

Shoving the disc into his jacket pocket he walked towards the door to the lab. He passed people walking down the hallways towards the locker room but he didn't pay much attention. He froze in the doorway.

There she was, standing by her locker. Acting like nothing was wrong. When maybe nothing was. He shook his head as he stepped into the room trying to keep his gaze away from her as he felt anger and pain rising in him again.

Sighing he stood by his locker and opened it. Sara looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He didn't say anything but he could feel her eyes on him. He was silent as he pulled off his coat and hung it up in the locker. She was still watching him. He closed his eyes momentarily as he gripped the CD in his hand, the CD he had just pulled from his jacket pocket. Opening his eyes once again he made sure he put some of his other possessions inside as well. He remained silent throughout the whole time. His jaw clenched and his eyes unable to focus on his surroundings.

The tune of the same song from earlier kept running through his mind. He could see her shift out of the corner of his eyes, she was waiting on him. Maybe she had said something. He hadn't heard anything. He didn't know, he was lost. He looked up at her breaking his vow and making eye contact with her once again. Those beautiful brown eyes that were so full of pain, and at the same time, full of happiness. But, it wasn't because of him. It was because of the man he could never be, the man that made her happy. The man, that didn't deserve her.

He quickly glanced away as he shut his locker. Without a word he walked quickly from the room, never turning to look at her. As he walked he clutched the CD against his chest; over his heart. He could feel it beating beneath the plastic. Biting his bottom lip he slipped into the first empty office and let out a deep sigh.

She had been behind him, her footsteps light but quick. She was talking to him, but he wasn't listening, he couldn't listen. There was nothing more for him to listen to. It was over, whatever he had thought, it was nothing, and it was over. In fact, it never happened. It was tearing him to pieces. To be so close to something, and then have it ripped from your grasp. The more he thought about it the more his head throbbed in anger.

She had been distracted and he had slipped away, the man that made her happy, had distracted her, of course, he was the only one who could. There was no light in the room and the silence only added to his lonely company. The air around him was slightly warm, but he still found himself shaking, whether from being slightly cold, or having anticipation chills, he couldn't tell.

Taking his chances he glanced through the window as he moved away from his spot glued to the wall. She was standing there, her hands in his as he smiled at her and whispered something near her ear. He felt sick his stomach tightened and he fell back against the wall, swallowing had become difficult. He felt himself begin to shake in anger like he had done many times before. Many times before, it had ended in embarrassment. He took a deep breath and quickly walked out of the office and down the hall, then around the corner; never looking back.

His complexion was pale, and sweat had formed on his forehead. He felt heat radiate off him in waves and his cheeks were flushed as he hurried into the break room. He found the CD player sitting on the counter near the fridge. Tearing open the CD case he didn't even register anyone sitting in the room. He placed the red disc into the player and pressed play quickly. His fingers fumbled with the buttons as he switched the song to track two.

The melodic music filled the room as a man began to sing. While his words were fast, they were still easily understood. Tossing the case onto the counter he walked out of the room to retrieve paperwork that he needed to fill out before the shift meeting. The meeting where he would have to face her and the rest of the world at the same time. He didn't think he was quite ready for either of them.

The music went through one ear and out the next the lyrics drifting softly as he shut the door behind him and sat down at the table a pen in hand. He watched as his hand shook when he tried to write. Instead of the fluid movements he was used to when writing, he was receiving a shaky and unreadable writing on the paper.

The song was set on repeat, so as it drew to a close, the song started up once more. He sat in silence, not being able to concentrate on his work, but not being able to concentrate on the music either.

He heard the door open, and the silence that followed them in. He didn't move his gaze from his papers. Not willing to face anyone; whoever had entered the room, his solitude for the time. They sat down next to him, seemingly listening to the music that played in the background.

"What's got you down?" The voice asked. He looked up surprised from the owner of the voice. Nick Stokes sat next to him hands lying folded on the table as he greeted him with a half of a smile. A questioning look still gracing his strong features.

"Nothing." He replied his voice tight and low.

"Nothing." Nick repeated shoving him in the shoulder lightly, "Then why are you listening to this music?"

"Just bought it." He replied as he pretended to be reading the paper in front of him, "Why are you here anyways? Your shift ended hours ago."

"You know, just working late." He replied. "Finished the case though." He just nodded as he tapped the pen against the papers.

Nick studied him for a moment the song still playing, over and over again. He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Greggo. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really." He replied beginning to get annoyed by his alone time being interrupted, and the fact that he was being interrogated for something that he couldn't admit to himself.

"About a girl?" Nick asked leaning towards him.

He paused his brain malfunctioning as his friend spoke the simple three words that made him question the whole event all together.

"There was never anything between us. I'm just so stupid that I thought there might have been something. I see now my mistakes. That actually it was a mistake and there was nothing truthful to the event and nothing became anything from it." He stopped his gaze lifting from the paper and meeting his friend's kind eyes.

"Wow man. What happened to you?" Nick asked slapping him on the back as he listened for more details, "I didn't know how much these shifts separated us."

Greg shook his head unable to think of anything else to say, "Is it wrong for me to feel something so deeply, to know something in my heart. Only for it to be a lie or for it to never occur at all during my lifetime?"

Nick knitted his eyebrows together in thought as Greg returned his gaze to the CD player in the corner of the room.

"I'm just not good enough am I? Not for anyone. Not for the one person that it would truly mean something from."

"You're talking crazy. Any woman would have to be crazy to pass up you. I mean c'mon, you've got a lot to offer."

Greg only shook his head, "She doesn't think so." He stood up and moved away from the table, "What is so wrong with me that makes her not want me? What do I not have that he has? Why do I care so much that it is driving me insane." He sighed angrily in frustration as he held his face in his hands.

"Maybe because you're in love with her." Nick supplied for him.

"Yeah, but the only problem is that she doesn't love me. She loves him, the man that can make her happy and make her smile. She doesn't love me, hell she doesn't like me. But he, he doesn't deserve her. He is nothing; I would've thought that I was better, that I could treat her better. Obviously I'm not."

Nick stood up giving his friend as sympathetic look as he patted his shoulder, "Just keep trying. Maybe she'll see that you're better than he could ever be. Hopefully she will see. See you later Greggo." He said moving to leave.

"Call me something else." Greg spoke up. Nick turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Just call me Mr. Brightside." He said motioning to the CD player.

Nick shook his head, "Alright, if that is what you want…Mr. Brightside." He mumbled before leaving. Greg ran his hands through his hair as he sat back down in the chair and grabbed the pen. The door opened once more and he felt them walk into the room. They sat down across from him and he looked up meeting their gaze. Sara sat before him giving him a questioning look. One in which he did not reply to.

Instead he tried once again to focus on his work, but was still failing miserably. The song started once more when silence had engulfed the room. She was silent and he listened to the lyrics once more.

_I'm Coming Out of My Cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta Gotta Gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

He looked up at her as she seemed to be lost in thought. He closed his eyes as painful memories began to invade his mind.

He stood next to her at her door step laughing at a joke he had made, but laughing more at the smile on her face because it was beautiful. The laughing died down and touched her face almost unaware of his own actions. They grew silent and she leaned in, he closed his eyes, and his lips found hers in a small but needing kiss. It grew deeper as he felt himself fall into her. Her smell becoming intoxicating and the feel of her lips against his driving his brain into overdrive.

_It started out as a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

She pulled away from him and he stared at her silent, not knowing what else to say, or to do. She didn't say anything however; she just moved away from him and walked inside to her apartment, shutting the door behind her. Greg looked towards the ground and walked to his car. It wasn't long before he found himself sleeping on his bed not being able to do anything else.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

He watched them in silence from his car across the street the way he begged her and the way she denied everything. He watched as he said something that clearly struck a strange emotion in her. For she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He whispered in her ear and she believed every lie that came from his mouth. He felt sick as he watched them kiss. Kiss in the same exact spot that they had kissed in not twenty-four hours before then. Clenching his jaw he put his car and drive and peeled out onto the road; leaving only a smoke trail in his wake.

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest-now_

_He takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

That is what he saw every time he looked at her, at him, at either one of him and he felt sick and felt abandoned. She never mentioned any of it to him. Whether she knew if he witnessed it or not, whether she knew how much it hurt him, or how much he felt for her, she had never mentioned the kiss again. He wished it was only that easy for him to forget as well, for him to abandon every emotion that came with it.

_I just can't look, it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

She looked at him and he held her steady gaze knowing she knew something from the music but not really registering the fact that it was because of her and her actions that he felt this way. Maybe she did. She did and she was hiding the fact that she knew but didn't care for him as much as he thought she did. That kiss was everything, better than anything he had ever experienced and made him feel more than anything else ever did.

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

She would never want him and he would have to accept that and move on there wasn't much he could do. He just wanted her to know how much he hurt. How much she was hurting him right now. Just by being near him, it was killing him inside knowing that he knew, but she didn't know that he did. He tried to tell her, so many times. He just could never find the words and never do it given any opportunity.

The song was moving fast as he thought and the ending was drawing near; he still held her gaze. His stormy eyes reflecting only what he felt in his heart. He wanted to tell her so bad that he could stand it. His mouth wasn't working as she stared back at him the silence eating away at the both of them.

_I never…_

_I never…_

_I never…_

Grissom walked into the room and spotted Greg and Sara. He watched them in their silent staring contest before breaking the silence. "Greg, are you sure about this?"

Greg looked up to his boss who stood before him he stood as well as the song played in the back ground and his eye contact with Sara was lost, "Yes." The reply was quiet and unsure but he had to do it.

"Alright then."

"Sure about what?" Sara asked standing up, looking for answers, and trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Grissom looked at her, "Greg has put in his notice. In a few days he will be a free man and no longer a part of the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

Sara's mouth hung open as she took in the information. Her partner, her own partner that she had trained and watched learn, was leaving her. He was leaving everything. It made her wonder why. He had worked so hard to get to this point and now he was just leaving.

Greg handed the papers to Grissom, "Goodbye." He whispered before leaving the room and walking out. Giving one last glance to everyone as he would never work with them again. He held his head high as he left, feeling better. Leaving the whole situation would help him forget and he would be grateful.


	2. Back To California

Title: Mr. Brightside

Chapter: Back To California

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing. Not CSI and not the song "Back to California" which is owned by the band Sugarcult. Tim Pagnotta and Marko 72 rock in person! (autographs make the world go 'round)

Part 2 of 2

* * *

His things were packed, just what he needed for now. He wasn't leaving Vegas, not at all. Not right now, anyway. He packed his clothes and some other necessities. Looking around his room, at his almost empty closet and half open drawers he shook his head. Even though the actions from these past few days seemed good for him, he felt like such a coward.

He was a coward for running away and never telling Sara the truth. She probably hated him now, for leaving, even if she didn't know the reason. He knew she didn't like Sophia that much and wouldn't really enjoy working with her. Biting his bottom lip he sat down heavily on his bed, the springs squeaking in response.

Three months would be long enough. To clear his head and be able to move past this obstacle that had fallen on him and held him down for nearly three weeks. He couldn't hide from his problems for ever, but he couldn't stay here either. He would be leaving in a few hours, leaving Las Vegas, and Nevada for three long months of recovery.

The silence in his bedroom allowed him to here the large clock ticking in his hallway. He clasped his hands together and placed his elbows upon his knees as he sat on the edge of his bed. Part of him wanted to stay, to tell her everything, from what he saw…to what he felt. The other part of him, the coward wanted to run and to never look back, because it hurt too much to feel like a total waste of someone's time. It hurt to feel used, like you knew someone, and in one instant, one slip of the tongue, or one action, would lead to the downfall of everything that had been truthful.

The light patter of the rain against the glass of the window behind him made him turn his head. Great, he would have to drive in this. It seemed like a bad idea at first, but the more he sat and thought about it; he desperately needed to get away from here. Even if only for a few days, anything to help stop this motion caused by his own stupidity and his own lack of courage.

His radio in the corner of the room crackled a bit as the storm messed up the reception. He only stared at it with a blank expression before he heard a song start to play. It seemed familiar but also seemed like he had never heard it before. It was nothing like the song he had been playing the day before. In fact he left the CD there in the break room, hoping that she would take it and listen to it, and know that every word had been about her. Maybe she would, maybe she did. Then again, maybe she didn't.

_How long I'll wait just to say goodbye_

_Ten different ways to enjoy this night_

_Can't do this anymore_

_Won't feel you anymore_

* * *

Sara looked anxiously at Greg's door a worried expression on her face. She knocked lightly, but heard no response. She glanced out of the corner of her tearful eyes at his car in the driveway to make sure he was still there and hadn't snuck out the back. She knocked again, this time louder. Her knocking kept getting louder, until it was almost like she was beating against the door, begging him to let her in. Begging him to help her understand.

He never answered and she stood there for almost ten minutes finally giving up, soaked and shivering from the cold drops she turned and sulked on her way back to the car. Behind her she heard the faint sound of a door opening. She spun around just in time to see Greg coming out of the house with a suitcase in one hand and a bag over his shoulder.

Moving quickly against the fall sheets of rain she walked up next to him. He looked surprised to see her there but still kept moving, opening his door to his car and tossing the suitcase and bags in the back. He shut the door and looked at her.

"You're going to get sick." He informed her.

"Why didn't you answer your door?" He looked at her, puzzled by the statement.

"I didn't know anyone was knocking." Greg's reply was simple and truthful. Sara dropped her head.

She felt his hands on her shoulders and felt him give her a short hug. Sara pulled away first and looked at him. He was soaked and his hair was sticking his face, she never realized until now, how long it was exactly. "Why are you leaving?"

Greg clenched his jaw at this question, he knew that if he did ever talk to her before he left he would have to face this question. And as much as he would love to tell the truth he didn't think he could. Even if the truth wasn't as painful as the lie would be, he couldn't force himself to do it.

_How long I'll wait just to say goodbye_

_You could never let me in_

_Holding on until the end_

"I-" He began.

"Is this about the kiss?" She asked the wheels finally turning in her head.

Greg was speechless and could only nod in response to her question. He was sure he looked guilty from the look on his face. He looked in her eyes, her deep brown eyes that made him fall in love every time he looked at them. He felt his stomach tighten and he knew he couldn't lie to her anymore.

"It isn't just about the kiss Sara." He yelled over the rain.

"Then what is it?" She asked becoming impatient.

"About everything, the kiss, your boyfriend, my ignorance, and my feelings." The were standing apart now tension between them from the confessions.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"What was I supposed to say, Sara?" Greg yelled stepping up to her, "I thought that kiss meant something. That it made me feel…everything." He held up his hand to calm himself down and looked away from her, "Did you want me to tell you how I saw you the next day, kissing him in the same spot. How I felt sick to my stomach."

"Greg…" She spoke softly but he didn't look at her.

"How I watched you two for the next two weeks and how he was always near, hovering over you. How much it hurt, and how much I didn't notice at the time." He looked at her, "Do you want to hear this? Want to hear just how much I know, and how much I think? I'll tell you then."

Sara stood motionless in front of Greg rain drops rolling down her face and falling off in drops and then splattering to the ground. Her hair was wet and matted and she was crying although it wasn't as obvious because of the rain mixing against it.

"At first I felt incompetent, I felt as if I wasn't good enough for you. But for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. As the time went by I watched and I knew, he wasn't good enough for you, he still isn't good enough for you. I thought I could do better, treat you better, and love you better. You never saw that."

"Are you saying that you know what is right for me Greg?" She asked angrily.

He huffed and looked her in the eyes, his own burning wild with a fire full of passion and rage, swirling in mirthful depths. "No." Was his reply and it was almost silent, "I know that I'm not good enough for you because you deserve so much more than anyone could offer."

"Then why does it bother you?" She yelled exasperated.

"Because I've realized how in love I am with you!" He exclaimed.

Sara stared at him with a blank expression. He leaned forward towards her ear and whispered, "I love you so much that I don't know where to begin. That is why I have to leave. Staying here is killing me." Greg stepped back tears mixed with rain reflecting on his face also.

_The time I waste just to say goodbye_

_Out of your way I could do this right_

_Can't see you anymore_

_Won't feel you anymore_

Greg took another step away from her as his mind felt clearer, "Please understand that this is something that I have to do. To get over the fact that you don't love me in return." He had his hand on the handle of his car, "I just want you to be happy."

Before he could open his door Sara spoke up, "How is this making me happy?"

"I'll be out of your way and you can live happily with him, with your work and not be bothered by me or my sulking moods. I fear if I stay here now it will only get worse."

Sara moved towards him and he felt his whole body go stiff. The pain in his eyes was evident, he knew she could make him stay, but he also didn't know if he wanted her to or not. His fists were clenched tightly as a sign of his nervousness. She never noticed though, and came up next to him, both soaked to the bone.

_How long I'll wait just to say goodbye_

_Leave it all, the fights and all_

_Summer's getting colder_

_Drive all night just to hold you tight_

_Back to California_

She kissed him then, and he knew it would all be over because she had his heart, and with it could do whatever she wished, even if had been breaking it for the last three weeks. He felt a spark and he stood there her lips pressed against his and for the longest moment he didn't respond, but then he found himself being unable to resist. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer and he felt her arms rest around his neck as he kissed her back and the rain poured down around them.

They broke apart and he leaned in his forehead pressed against hers. He looked into her eyes, the pain that had been reflecting in them earlier seemed to leave. Suddenly he pulled away aware of what his actions had caused.

"I can't do this Sara. I just can't."

She looked at him confused, "Don't you understand, Greg?"

"Understand what? That you just kissed me and that maybe, it would make me stay! I can't stay! You don't love me, Sara." His last statement was simple as he turned his head away from her.

"Don't say that." Sara told him.

"It's the truth." He replied shortly.

"I may not love you Greg." She told him softly, "But I do feel something for you. Something that I can't explain but it is tearing me up inside."

"Then why are you dating him?" He asked trying to be calm.

"Because I chickened out alright! I'm a coward and I couldn't handle the situation." She looked at him, "The fact is from the time I met you I never saw as anything more than friends. I was scared after the kiss, scared of what could happen."

"Scared of me?" He asked hesitantly. She didn't responded soon enough for Greg and he continued, "Scared that I would cheat on you? Like he did. You know I would never hurt you…ever. But, he did, and for that I can't trust him with you. He hurt you and I know because I was there when you sulked and were down, I watched you suffer and couldn't do anything about it."

Sara bit her bottom lip almost speechless from his words. "You don't trust me Sara. I understand that, but I would at least thought you would have let me help. Just like I thought you would have told me about you dating Hank again because the fact was and still is that we kissed."

"Greg, I wanted to." She started, "I really wanted to, but what did you want me to say?"

"The truth." He responded his lips tight. "You didn't tell me and it ripped my heart out, you may have not noticed, but I felt myself die a little every minute of everyday for three weeks, until now. Because now you know, it is out in the open, and I can finally feel my chest for the first time since our first kiss."

"What do you want me to say now?" She asked at a loss of words and unable to comprehend what he wanted her to do about this.

"I want you to tell me that you'll let me go and let me get over this." He could feel his hands shaking as he stepped away from her. He pleaded with her using his eyes and he backed away.

Sara's jaw was clenched as she stared at him, the sadness returning to her eyes. The rain around them making it hard to see even from just a few feet apart. "I'm going to miss you." She told him before quickly turning around and walking quickly back to her car.

Greg sighed, the movement making his chest hurt.

_Days went by we waited_

_And I guess we're getting older_

_We couldn't win in the end_

_You're gone_

He got into his car as she pulled away and sat in silence for nearly five minutes. It took all of his will not to cry. He couldn't believe he just let her go. Part of him however, could. Starting his engine and turning on his windshield wipers and lights he backed out into the road, into the night, and into the rain.

Cranking the radio up he pressed his foot against the gas, his eyes blurry from the rain water dripping from his hair and then mixing with the tears and running down his face. He wasn't lying when he said the pain had been gone but, now it was back full force. His fists were clenched around the steering-wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. He glanced down at the speedometer before pressing down again on the peddle and turning onto the main highway.

* * *

Sara tossed her clothes quickly into her now nearing full bag. Her movements were hurried as she stuffed things in and grabbed a coat before locking the door to her apartment and running out. She stopped by the lab on the way to tell Grissom of her absence.

That is where she found him, sitting in his chair in his office. Nick, Warrick, and Catherine as well. She stopped in the doorway freezing for a moment as they all turned to face her, and for the first time she was able to see what they had all been staring at. The television sitting in the corner of the office.

Still soaking she stepped into the room, her movements echoed by silence as her eyes became glazed over. The voice sounded as the woman who sat behind the large desk spoke and a small screen appeared in the upper right corner.

_"…the driver was taken to the hospital, it is not yet clear whether he will survive. Police say that the crash was purely accidental. The rain made the roads slippery as the victim Greg Sanders slid, and flipped his car into a guardrail before the car finally rolled over and landed in the embankment on the other side…"_

Her lips trembled as she watched the screen, the tangled mess of bright yellow metal, flashing lights, and people rushing around filled her mind with horror. She felt the hands on her shoulder and glanced briefly to her right as she saw Catherine give her a sympathetic look and gave her should another gentle squeeze.

Tears filled her eyes as she fell against her co-worker. "It's all my fault." She whispered as Catherine embraced her and patted her back.

"No, no it isn't, Sara." Catherine told her.

"How is he?" She asked pulling away.

"Critical." Catherine responded gently, "C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital."

Sara nodded and didn't dare look anyone else in the eye as she walked out of the room and down to the locker room. She pulled out her coat and walked out of the room; turning one set of lights off as she went.

_I'm miles away _

_Turning out the lights_

_Ten different ways I could end this night_

_Can't do this anymore_

_Won't feel you anymore_

At that moment as she sat in the hospital next to Catherine she felt a terrible pain in her chest. As she looked up she saw Hank walking down the hall towards them. She turned her head away in shame, her head full of thoughts. This was her fault, if only she hadn't let him go. If she had just admitted that she wanted him, and only him. Maybe he would be next to her instead of lying on a hospital room operating table.

He loved her, and she rejected it for the fear of being hurt. Now the rejection she had caused could ultimately lead Greg to his own death. And it was all her fault. Hank sat next to her but she didn't say anything. Her body tensed as he touched her.

She was suddenly aware of how much he had hurt her in the past, and now, she let him back into her life, how was she supposed to know that he wasn't lying once again? She felt her stomach twist in knots. Footsteps made her look up and focus.

The doctor was walking towards them, his sleeves rolled up and his mask pulled down around his neck, the sweat was visible on his face and he wore a grim expression with pain in his eyes. And it was all her fault.


	3. Mr Brightside Announcement AN

Unfortunately it has come to my attention that no longer permits songs being used in storied. While in my opinion it is a very stupid rule, I must follow them. In other words, I must delete the Mr. Brightside story and possibly my other story To The End, which is also a song fiction. I'm writing this to tell you all that even though will not accept this type of story, I will be posting them on livejournal.There you can read Mr. Brightside and also the alternate chapter 2 of this story, and then vote for which ending you want to see. Until then however, the story will be on hold. I want to thank gregorwarrick for letting me in on this piece of information about the songs in stories. For other Greg and Sara fans, you can also find more ship stories at the livejournal community SaranGreg.


End file.
